Seeing Forever
by SemixQuaver
Summary: Oneshot. Songfic. GaiTen. He should have held her tightly and told her that she wasn’t allowed to die either. His simple nod and platonic pat on the shoulder were definitely not enough.


_**Seeing Forever**_

* * *

_It's the last night on earth,_

_Before the great divide,_

_My hands are shaking,_

_Time was never on our side._

_

* * *

_Blood. There was so much blood.

Wherever she stepped she could feel the coppery substance slithering between her toes through the flimsy kunoichi sandals she wore. She heaved a breath, her chest rising and falling shudderingly, heavy staccato sobs breaking through the night air.

She'd been running for so long, scanning the fields of medics and rotting flesh just for a small glimpse of him, that all too familiar man she loved. Her hands shook, pushing stray stands of hair from her eyes while at the same time, smudging grime and more fucking blood into them.

Blood. There was so much blood.

* * *

_And there's no such thing,_

_As a beautiful goodbye._

_As an ordinary day,_

_I prayed for you a thousand times._

_

* * *

_Footsteps approached behind her, and she was almost unsurprised to see Hatake Kakashi standing there, his silver hair damp with sweat and hanging limp. Once, she might have thought that Team Seven's former sensei was handsome. Scores of other women did.

"Tenten. No luck." It wasn't a question. Kakashi could see the way her limbs shook from exhaustion and the way she looked so much older than she should have.

Her brown eyes closed momentarily, as if sending a silent prayer to the heavens. When she opened them, they were filled with a silent determination. It was something the older ninja had recognised on Naruto's face many times.

"No. But I _will_ find him."

She should have thrown her arms around him. She should have kissed him. She should have done something other than tell him to be safe. To be fucking _safe_. It was a war, no-one was safe and nothing was sacred.

* * *

_It's never enough,  
No matter how many times I tried to tell to tell you this is love._

_

* * *

_He had always told himself that no matter how far apart they were, he would feel her. And he would return to her. That's why, even when he awoke, straining to open his eyes through the blood caked on their lids and trying desperately to move his shattered legs, he began to pull himself forward with his fingers.

Blood. There was so much blood.

He remember that the last time he had seen her, it had been a glance of her, high in the air with weapons strewn through the sky, like dangerous yet strangely alluring birds of prey.

And he had felt so proud.

But it had been back to business as usual, and he had depleted all his chakra fighting for Konoha. In the end, he had ended up somewhere in a ditch of dead bodies, half believing he was one of them.

* * *

_If tomorrow never comes, _

_I want you to know right now that I,_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
Like it's the last night on earth._

_

* * *

_It was now some time before dawn, but he wasn't sure if he could make it that long. But if he had one wish, it would have been to turn back time, so he could have told his darling that yes, he did love her.

Now, it didn't seem to matter that she was 18 and he was old enough to be her father. It didn't matter what an ugly son-of-a-bitch he was. All that mattered was that he never said what he should have.

When she said, "Please come back to me, Gai." He should've told her. He should have held her tightly and told her that she wasn't allowed to die either. His simple nod and platonic pat on the shoulder were definitely not enough.

Blood. There was so much blood.

He couldn't be sure if it was from him or the other dead bodies around him. He didn't really care. The pain in his legs had faded long ago. All he could concentrate on was dragging himself forward with his quivering fingers, inch by inch.

* * *

_A penny for your thoughts,  
A picture so it lasts,  
Let's knock down the walls of immortality._

_

* * *

_

"Kakashi-san, have we power to spare?"

"I do. But your chakra is nearly used up," he replied, peeling off his gloves and throwing them to the side. "You should see Sakura. That cut on your face will scar if we don't get you to a medic tent soon."

Once, that might have bothered her. She'd never been particularly driven by her appearance like her friends, and she'd never really thought to look pretty for him. When they were both sweaty and covered in dirt from sparring and he grinned at her, making a remark about the 'Springtime of Youth', it was more than enough.

When he'd seen her like that, it didn't matter that she had unremarkable brown eyes and hair, not like Sakura's emerald eyes and bright bubblegum hair. It didn't even matter that her breasts were smaller than Hinata's.

"What will you do, Tenten?"

* * *

_Your fingers on my skin,_

_Only you can hear my fear,  
Only you can help me heal,  
I see forever with you here._

_

* * *

_She couldn't just abandon the hope of finding him again. Kakashi was ready to give up – it had been almost twenty four hours, after all. But no, she couldn't. Those memories flashing before her eyes, of comforting arms holding her tight as she cried over the loss of her friends, Lee and Shino as they died in the first battle.

His smile that told her all she needed to hear and the whisper of his fingers on her skin, smoothing the curve of her breast because it was too hard to hold back and they just might die tomorrow.

His shock as she told him it was her first time, and the slow smile that crept over his face when she replied that it couldn't have been better that if they were in a classy hotel instead of a tent in the middle of a damp field.

Wrenched from her memories by the sound of someone's voice, she turned to see an ANBU officer standing there, bowed in front of Kakashi and her.

"His legs are crushed, seemingly by a powerful chakra hold or an earth style jutsu. Several fingers have been broken, and it seems he was pulling himself forward with just his hands," he was saying, voice low and urgent. "Hokage-sama said that she can mend them, and Haruno-san has been called to her aid."

The ANBU officer turned to Tenten, his voice seemingly softer. "He was asking after you, Tenten-san."

Gai was alive… she'd see him again…

* * *

_It's never enough, _

_No matter how many miles stand between us **this is love**_

_

* * *

_

Bubblegum pink hair. What an obnoxious colour for a kunoichi's hair, he had thought. Not like a sensible brown, that helped to blend in to the trees. He was glad when Tenten had abandoned the pink shirt she used to wear for a beautiful emerald green tunic.

But wait. One of Kakashi's kids – the bubblegum pink one – was looming over him, saying something. He head to concentrate on the sounds coming from her mouth, and not imagine her eyes were the colour of amber instead of jade.

"Gai-sensei, you have a visitor. Can you sit up? I'm afraid it will be a bit hard with your legs," she was saying. He had to hand it to her; she had a better bedside manner then many of the other medics he'd had to deal with recently.

"My youthful vigor is somewhat dispirited, Haruno-san. I would appreciate some help," he replied, his smile a shadow of the former super-sparkling grin it had been.

And then _she_ entered the room and his heart swelled inside his chest until he seemed to be enveloped in a strange world where there was just he and Tenten. He hardly even heard Haruno-san leave the room, too caught up in those rich, chocolaty eyes and knowing smile.

"Sensei, you look like shit."

His laughter, her laughter, they were both together as one and he knew that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

_If tomorrow never comes, _

_I want you to know right now that I,  
I'm gonna love you until the day I die _

_If tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?  
I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth  
**Like it's the last night on earth.**_

* * *

**A/N: **_Heh, I finally got this done. It's been lying around in my files for a while. So, read review, blah blah blah. Oh and I don't own Naruto or Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem. Peace, loves. Listen to the song while reading too. It's worth it :)_


End file.
